October 25, 2017 NXT
The October 25, 2017 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on October 4, 2017. Episode summary NXT Women's Championship Qualifying Battle Royal Nikki Cross was not only a last-minute addition to the NXT Women’s Title Qualifying Battle Royal — she was also the last woman standing. NXT General Manager William Regal entered her into the match because of Taynara Conti’s attack on Cross during a qualifying match two weeks ago. SAnitY’s psychotic Scot wasted no time getting even with Conti, either, jumping her at the sound of the opening bell and eliminating her right off the bat, as a swarm of the world’s top female Superstars, including several Mae Young Classic alumnae, brawled around them. Bodies flew left and right during the fistic eruption. Bianca Belair spun Zeda into Rhea Ripley, hurling Ripley from the ring, before dumping Zeda, too. The intimidating Sage Beckett tossed New Zealand’s Dakota Kai and Canada’s Aliyah in short order. Showing off her incredible strength, Belair press-slammed Candice LeRae out of the ring and nearly eliminated Kay, only for the Australian Femme Fatale to avoid elimination by hanging on to Belair’s long braid. A flurry of eliminations, including several rapid-fire ejections by Cross, narrowed down the field to just Cross and Kay. The Iconic Duo representative tried for a Shades of Kay kick, but Cross moved and shoved Kay over the rope to the floor to secure her place at TakeOver. Afterward, Regal entered the ring with the NXT Women’s Title in hand as Cross was joined by her opponents at TakeOver: Houston: Kairi Sane, Ember Moon and Peyton Royce. Which battle-tested warrior will make history and become the new champion on Saturday, Nov. 18? Roderick Strong vs Andrade "Cien" Almas Andrade “Cien” Almas entered the main event against Roderick Strongintent on proving his worth as an NXT Title contender. Strong, on the other hand, was dealing with issues of his own: Namely, how to handle The Undisputed ERA’s seeming interest in having him join their ranks. “Cien” and The Messiah of the Backbreaker went at each other hammer-and-tongs, and their world-class grappling prowess was on display as they looked to outmaneuver one another. Late in the contest, Strong gained an advantage by clotheslining Almas to the floor, but upon tossing Almas back into the ring, he became the target of a surprise attack from Almas’ manager, Zelina Vega, behind the referee’s back. Vega leapt off the apron with a hurricanrana that sent Strong face-first into the steel ring steps, proving she possesses much more than just business savvy. Almas capitalized on the assist, drilling Strong with a hammerlock DDT for the three-count. Following the match, Zelina and Almas stormed the announce desk and accused Drew McIntyre of being afraid of Almas’ challenge. Meanwhile, as Strong gathered himself inside the ring, Adam Cole, Bobby Fish & Kyle O’Reilly entered the scene and gave Strong an Undisputed ERA armband, with Cole telling Strong that he is “not a loser” and that he “needs to be a part of us.” With the pivotal loss to Almas still fresh in his mind, is Strong now one step closer to accepting The Undisputed ERA’s offer? Results * NXT Women's Championship Qualifying Battle Royal: Nikki Cross defeated Abbey Laith, Aliyah, Bianca Belair, Billie Kay, Candice LeRae, Dakota Kai, Lacey Evans, Mercedes Martinez, Reina González, Rhea Ripley, Sage Beckett, Santana Garrett, Sarah Logan, Taynara Conti, Vanessa Borne and Zeda * Singles Match: Andrade "Cien" Almas (w/ Zelina Vega) defeated Roderick Strong Image gallery 008_NXT_10042017_SM_1261--248f7a8acbd1588b9f6b88c3b7a385fd.jpg 009_NXT_10042017_SM_1309--3af8ed4f88de3271f9fe1b29a5c1669c.jpg 010_NXT_10042017_SM_1377--24e0fe8b15b34b350ec1f43202bb50a1.jpg 011_NXT_10042017_SM_1399--4626a617c1232b31a5cbf67573a353c3.jpg 012_NXT_10042017_SM_1436--05cef532b08c460e5ea24f7d770d80f1.jpg 013_NXT_10042017_SM_1491--ae8367047a59ee940777e9e564943112.jpg 014_NXT_10042017_SM_1628--985ee7014072b463497e4801595641d9.jpg 015_NXT_10042017_SM_1811--f2202707e3b5252f471198599eb63849.jpg 016_NXT_10042017_SM_1914--0dbf86e78c784dfb99f462e75f57d193.jpg 017_NXT_10042017_SM_2051--cd4197d919aebffe3765816931221ad9.jpg Media Category:NXT episodes Category:2017 television episodes Category:Nikki Cross Category:Billie Kay Category:Aliyah Category:Abbey Laith Category:Dakota Kai Category:Rhea Ripley Category:Sage Beckett Category:Mercedes Martinez Category:Bianca Belair Category:Candice LeRae Category:Lacey Evans Category:Santana Garrett Category:Sarah Logan Category:Vanessa Borne Category:Taynara Conti Category:Raquel González Category:Zeda Category:Peyton Royce Category:Ember Moon Category:Kairi Sane Category:Zelina Vega